drakeandjoshfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Marilyn Monroe
| lieu de naissance = Los Angeles, | nationalité = Américaine | date de mort = (à 36 ans) | lieu de mort = Los Angeles, | profession(s) = Actrice Chanteuse Mannequin | films notables = Les hommes préfèrent les blondes Niagara Sept ans de réflexion Arrêt d'autobus Certains l'aiment chaud Les Désaxés | conjoint = James Dougherty (1942-1946) Joe DiMaggio (1954-1954) Arthur Miller (1956-1961) | enfant = | site internet = http://www.marilynmonroe.com/ | imdb = 0000054 | récompense = }} Marilyn Monroe, de son vrai nom Norma Jeane MortensonCertificat de naissance, est une actrice et chanteuse américaine née le à Los Angeles, Californie et décédée le à Los Angeles. Elle accède au statut de star hollywoodienne au début des années 1950, devenant un sex-symbol dont la puissance ne s'est pas affaiblie encore aujourd'hui. En dépit de son immense notoriété, sa vie privée fut un échec et sa carrière la laissa insatisfaite tout au long de sa vie. Les causes de sa mort demeurent l'objet de vives spéculations : surdosage de somnifères ou assassinat politique. Objet de nombreuses "imitations", elle a inspiré de nombreuses actrices et célébrités, comme Jayne Mansfield, Anna Nicole Smith ou encore Madonna. Elton John lui a dédié en 1973 la chanson Candle in the wind. Biographie Enfance et adolescence '' (1952)]] Marilyn Monroe naît le 1926 à l'hôpital général de Los Angeles en Californie, sous le nom de Norma Jeane Mortenson. Le prénom Norma fut choisi par sa mère en référence à l'actrice Norma Talmadge. Plus tard, Marilyn Monroe supprimera le « e » final de « Jeane ». Sur le certificat de naissance apparaissent les noms de sa mère, Gladys Monroe, et du mari de celle-ci à l'époque, Martin Edward Mortensen (cf. "Paternité"). Gladys et Edward vivent déjà séparés au moment de sa naissance ; ils divorceront en août 1928. Gladys Pearl Monroe, née le 24 mai 1900 au Mexique de parents américains, travaille comme monteuse dans l'industrie cinématographique et a déjà eu deux enfants (un garçon et une fille) d'un premier mariage avec Jack Baker, dont Marilyn adoptera le patronyme en 1938. Elle connaît autant de liaisons sentimentales sans lendemain que de problèmes psychologiques et de santé. Pendant une très longue période, elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de sa fille qui sera confiée, entre autres, à des familles d'accueil, ainsi que de ses deux autres enfants. Norma Jeane vit ainsi chez Albert et Ida Bolender à Hawthorne (Californie) pendant les sept premières années de sa vie. Dans son autobiographie (cf. "Bibliographie"), Marilyn mentionne qu'elle ne savait pas qui était "cette dame rousse" (sa mère) qui lui rendait visite de temps en temps pendant cette période. En 1933, elle peut vivre quelque temps avec elle à Hollywood mais en 1934, Gladys endure une nouvelle dépression et Norma Jean est placée successivement dans des foyers puis dans un orphelinat. Grace McKee, la meilleure amie de Gladys, demande en 1936 à devenir la tutrice de Marilyn, ce qui sera officialisé en 1937. Norma Jeane va vivre les années suivantes avec Grace et son mari, Ervin Goddard, à Van Nuys (Californie) mais également dans un nouvel orphelinat. Marilyn a écrit qu'elle avait atteint la puberté vers 12-13 ans. Enfant assez solitaire, c'est durant cette période qu'elle est agressée sexuellement par Ervin Goddard, puis par son cousin germain Jack Monroe . La meilleure période de son enfance, elle l'a passée à cette même époque avec Ana Lower, la tante de Grace. En 1941, elle retourne chez Grace et fréquente James "Jim" Dougherty, un voisin de cinq ans son aîné, ouvrier dans la première usine de drones radio-commandés, la Radioplane Company créée par l'acteur Reginald Denny. Grace organise leur mariage qui a lieu le 19 juin 1942, soit quelques jours après son seizième anniversaire. Un an plus tard, Jim rejoint les marines et Norma Jeane travaille à l'ignifugation des ailes d'avions et à l'inspection des parachutes dans l'usine de son mari. Ce qu'a relaté Marilyn de sa vie de femme mariée ne correspond en rien aux affirmations que Jim a faites beaucoup plus tard. Alors qu'elle raconte que la sexualité ne l'intéressait pas à cet âge et qu'elle considérait Jim plutôt comme un grand frère, lui s'étend sur l'initiation dont il a fait profiter sa jeune épouse. Carrière de mannequin En 1944, elle rencontre pour la première fois sa demi-sœur, Bernice Baker, dans le Tennessee ; son demi-frère, Hermitt Jack, étant mort plus tot dans les années 1920. La première photo quasi professionnelle de Norma Jeane est prise à l'automne 1944 par le photographe David Conover dans le cadre d'une campagne de l'armée américaine pour illustrer l'implication des femmes dans l'effort de guerre. Tout s'enchaîne ensuite assez rapidement puisque, en quelques mois, elle fait la couverture d'une trentaine de magazines de pin-ups et commence à se faire connaître comme la Mmmmm girl. Elle éclaircit la couleur de sa chevelure et abandonne son travail pour se consacrer à sa carrière de mannequin, notamment auprès de l'agence Blue Book Model. En décembre 1945, elle tourne son premier film test pour l'agence, afin de promouvoir des maillots de bain. Elle divorce de Jim, avec lequel elle n'a que peu de contacts en raison de l'éloignement, en 1946. Cette même année, pendant quelques mois, elle loge sa mère avant que celle-ci ne reparte dans une institution spécialisée afin d'être soignée. Premiers pas au cinéma ; 1946-1947 Norma Jean est remarquée par Howard Hughes qui veut l'engager dans sa société cinématographique, la RKO mais son agent pour le cinéma a plus d'ambition pour la jeune starlette : elle signe donc son premier contrat le 26 juillet 1946 avec la 20th Century Fox (non renouvelé après deux films). La Fox la rebaptise Marilyn Monroe, le prénom Marilyn inspiré par l'actrice Marilyn Miller et le nom Monroe venant de sa mère. Elle gagne 75 USD par semaine pendant six mois. C'est à cette époque que son nom apparaît pour la première fois dans la chronique de la critique Hedda Hopper. En mars et en mai 1947, tournages respectifs de Bagarre pour une blonde et Dangerous Years. En 1947, elle monte également sur scène. . '' (1950)]] ; 1948-1949 Elle obtient un nouveau contrat à la Columbia et tourne dans Les Reines du music-hall (tourné en juillet 1948) dans lequel des critiques remarquent ses qualités de chanteuse. Elle rencontre Johnny Hyde, son nouvel agent à la William Morris Agency, qui va faire beaucoup pour sa carrière. Il devient non seulement la figure paternelle dont elle avait besoin, mais également son amant. Elle joue un tout petit rôle dans La Pêche au trésor des Marx Brothers (février 1949). Sous le nom de Mana Monroe, parce qu'elle a besoin d'argent, elle pose nue sur un calendrier pour le photographe Tom Kelly, photos qui vont faire le tour du monde quelques années plus tard lorsqu'elle sera devenue célèbre (cf. "Nudité dans sa carrière"). Elle apparaît également dans un film important : Quand la ville dort (octobre 1949). ; 1950 Elle obtient un rôle remarqué dans Ève (mai 1950). En septembre, Photoplay Magazine fait paraître le premier article de fond sur elle : How a star is born? (« Comment naît une vedette ? »), faisant allusion au film A Star Is Born de William A. Wellman (1937). Elle sera à l'écran six fois lors de cette année faste. ; 1951 En janvier, elle rencontre pour la première fois le dramaturge Arthur Miller. Le 29 mars 1951, elle remet l'Oscar du meilleur son à Thomas T. Moulton pour Ève ; cela sera sa seule apparition à cette remise de prix. En mai 1951, elle signe un nouveau contrat de sept ans avec la Fox, à 500 US$ par semaine avec possibilité d'augmentation. Elle tourne Nid d'amour (juin 1951), Chéri, divorçons (juillet 1951) et Le démon s'éveille la nuit (automne). Fin 1951, elle reçoit plus de courrier que certaines stars établies de la Fox. Certains commentateurs de sa vie mentionnent une tentative de suicide en décembre. Consécration au Grauman's Chinese Theatre]] ; 1952 Début 1952, elle tourne Troublez-moi ce soir (son premier grand rôle) puis Chérie, je me sens rajeunir (janvier-février), où elle apparaît pour la première fois en blonde platine, sa nouvelle image et sa future marque de fabrique. Elle rencontre Joe DiMaggio, légende vivante du baseball, qui vient de prendre sa retraite. En mars éclate l'affaire du calendrier qui, loin de ternir sa carrière, ajoutera à sa notoriété (cf. "Nudité dans sa carrière"). 7 avril 1952 : première apparition à la une du magazine Life. Son salaire augmente mais n'atteint toujours pas le niveau des vedettes de la Fox. La presse révèle que sa mère a été patiente dans un hôpital psychiatrique alors que Marilyn avait raconté être orpheline. Pour Le démon s'éveille la nuit qui sort cette année-là, son nom est pour la première fois au-dessus du titre du film. Elle tourne aussi Niagara (juin) puis Les hommes préfèrent les blondes (novembre) pour lequel elle est payée environ US$, alors que Jane Russell reçoit dix fois plus. Après ce film, les deux actrices sont invitées à apposer leurs empreintes dans le ciment frais devant le Grauman's Chinese Theatre, juste à côté du trottoir du Walk of Fame d'Hollywood Boulevard. ; 1953 Elle prend des médicaments pour maintenir sa ligne et tourne Comment épouser un millionnaire en mars 1953. Elle touche maintenant US$ par semaine (alors que des vedettes n'ayant pas son aura auprès du public en touchent , voire ). Elle tourne La Rivière sans retour en août 1953 mais refuse The Girl in Pink Tights, car elle doit y jouer une blonde bête et sexyLe rôle sera finalement dévolu à la brune Joan Collins et le film considérablement remanié et rebaptisé The Girl in the Red Velvet Swing (La Fille sur la balançoire).. Elle enregistre parallèlement plusieurs chansons pour la firme RCA. ; 1954 Le 14 janvier, elle épouse Joe DiMaggio. Le mois suivant, elle divertit les soldats américains en Corée. C'est l'époque aussi des premiers somnifères. Elle travaille avec Ben Hecht sur son autobiographie dont elle recevra le premier jet en avril (le livre ne paraîtra qu'en 1974 pour la première fois, et très modifié). Elle tourne La Joyeuse Parade (mai 1954) pendant lequel elle a ses premières absences pour maladie. Elle confie à sa coach et amie Natasha Lytess que DiMaggio la bat. 1954 marque aussi sa rencontre avec la famille Strasberg : Lee, créateur de l'Actors Studio et de la "Méthode", Paula sa femme, qui deviendra plus tard un véritable gourou pour Marilyn, et leur fille Susan qui joue avec Marilyn dans Sept ans de réflexion (août 1954). Octobre: divorce avec Joe DiMaggio qui sera officialisé un an plus tard, en octobre 1955; leur union n'aura duré que huit mois. ; 1955 En janvier, elle fonde la société Marilyn Monroe Productions avec Milton Greene, un photographe de ses amis. Elle suit des cours à l'Actors Studio de Lee Strasberg. En mai, elle rencontre le romancier Arthur Miller. Au 31 décembre, elle signe un nouveau contrat avec la Fox qui lui donne enfin plus de pouvoir : US$ par film, 500 US$ par semaine pour frais divers, droits de regard sur le scénario, sur le metteur en scène et sur le chef de la photographie; elle peut de plus jouer dans un nombre égal de films auprès de la concurrence qu'avec la Fox. '' (1955)]] ; 1956 En mars 1956, elle adopte officiellement son nom d'artiste en lieu et place de son nom de baptême, Norma Jeane Mortenson. Elle tourne Arrêt d'autobus puis épouse Arthur Miller qui a divorcé de sa femme Mary quelques mois auparavant. Elle tourne la première production de sa société, Le Prince et la Danseuse (août 1956), pendant laquelle elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte ; elle fera une fausse couche puis une deuxième, quelques mois plus tard, en 1957. Cette même année, elle aurait eu une relation sexuelle avec Elvis Presley, de dix ans son cadet, à l'hôtel Beverly Wilshire selon les dires de l'ancien agent du rocker, Byron Raphael, au New York Post. Il aurait gardé le secret depuis 50 ans pour ne pas nuire à leurs carrières respectives. ; 1957 Marilyn commence à voir presque tous les jours un psychiatre et plusieurs psychanalystes, dont Anna Freud. ; 1958 Sa santé se détériore : elle prend du poids, boit et devient irascible. Elle refuse plusieurs offres de films mais accepte Certains l'aiment chaud, tourné dès le mois d'août. Un surdosage de somnifères la conduit à l'hôpital en septembre. Marilyn tombe de nouveau enceinte, ce qui se solde par une nouvelle fausse couche. '' (1959)]] ; 1959 Elle signe un contrat pour un film dont le tournage ne débutera que l'année suivante. ; 1960 Elle tourne Le Milliardaire (début 1960) et a une liaison avec Yves Montand. Marilyn voit son psychiatre, le docteur Ralph Greenson, quasiment tous les jours : il exerce une influence déterminante sur sa patiente. Au début de l'année, elle fréquente le président John F. Kennedy, rencontré en 1954 ou 1955. Elle joue dans Les Désaxés (juillet), film écrit pour elle par Arthur Miller. Nouveau séjour à l'hôpital pour surdosage de médicaments. La séparation avec Miller est officialisée. '' (1960)]] ; 1961 Le divorce est prononcé en janvier. Marilyn se fait interner dans un hôpital, mais passe par erreur quelques jours dans la section psychiatrique, d'où DiMaggio la fait sortir (malgré leur divorce, ils continuent à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble). Elle fait la connaissance de Robert Kennedy, le frère du président. Elle subit par ailleurs sa sixième opération d'ordre gynécologique (sur plusieurs années), due à des complications diverses. Marilyn rencontre sa demi-sœur, voit beaucoup Frank Sinatra, mène ses premières discussions pour son prochain film et passe le nouvel an avec DiMaggio. L'année 1962 En janvier, elle acquiert une demeure à Brentwood dans les environs de Los Angeles. Elle effectue des allers-retours entre son médecin Greenson et DiMaggio, et fait un coma après l'absorbtion de barbituriques alors qu'un nouveau film se met en place. En mai 1962 ont lieu les premières prises de Something's Got to Give, perturbées par les arrêts maladie successifs de Marilyn. Pour ce film, elle reçoit US$, alors qu'il semble que le réalisateur George Cukor et l'acteur Dean Martin toucheront chacun US$. La presse étrangère lui décerne le prix de la plus grande vedette de l'écran à Los Angeles quelques semaines auparavant. Marilyn quitte une nouvelle fois le tournage, malgré l'interdiction des studios, pour assister à l'anniversaire de John F. Kennedy à New York au cours duquel elle interprète le célèbre Happy Birthday, Mister Président''La robe fourreau qu'elle portait ce jour-là, en gaze de soie blanche et strass, a été vendue en octobre 1999 pour 1,3 million US$ lors de la dispersion à New York des objets de la vedette.. Jacqueline Kennedy s'oppose à sa venue à la fête privée de son mari. Le 1 juin, jour de son 36 anniversaire, elle est de retour sur le plateau où une fête est organisée en fin de journée en son honneur : ce sera sa dernière apparition professionnelle. Le 7, la Fox la renvoie. Des négociations sont immédiatement engagées : le 20, la Fox annonce la reprise du tournage sous peu. Marilyn, dans le cadre d'une campagne de relations publiques pour restaurer son image auprès du grand public, participe à des séances photos avec plusieurs photographes de premier plan et des interviews avec de grands magazines. DiMaggio et elle évoquent un remariage et une date est même arrêtée : le 8 août 1962. D'autres projets de films sont discutés comme ''I Love Louisa et The Jean Harlow Story. La dernière semaine de sa vie est riche en ordonnances pour des somnifères, prescrites par au moins deux médecins. Le vendredi 3 août est consacré à de nombreux appels téléphoniques professionnels et privés, et des rencontres avec son psychiatre et avec son amie Pat Newcomb. Le samedi est identique : appels téléphoniques, travail dans le jardin avec le docteur Greenson et balade sur la plage avec l'acteur Peter Lawford, beau-frère des Kennedy. Certains témoignages la décrivent sous l'influence de tranquillisants. À 19h45, elle a encore une conversation téléphonique avec Lawford, où elle semble déprimée et confuse. Il rappelle un peu plus tard mais la ligne est en dérangement. Il passe plusieurs appels à des proches pour la joindre tout de même. Finalement jointe, Eunice Murray, la gouvernante engagée à la demande du docteur Greenson, indique que tout va bien : il est alors 20h30. L'écrivain Donald Spoto, auteur d'une biographie de l'actrice, pense qu'à ce moment Marilyn est déjà morte ou en train de mourir de surdosage. C'est à partir de cet instant que les versions diffèrent : qui est venu ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Qui a averti ? Et, surtout, à quel moment Marilyn est-elle morte exactement ? Lorsque la police arrive chez elle à 4h35, le dimanche 5 août 1962, Marilyn, nue sur son lit, est morte. Deux des proches médecins sont pourtant déjà sur place. Le mystère ne fait alors que commencer...Cf. "Incertitudes autour de sa mort". Le 6 août, DiMaggio et la demi-sœur de Marilyn réclament le corps de Marilyn et organisent, le 8 août, des funérailles privées au cimetière Westwood Memorial Park de Los Angeles, auxquelles seules 24 personnes, triées sur le volet, sont conviées.Carte du cimetière Marilyn, qui avait tourné dans 30 films, avait 36 ans. Autour de Marilyn Paternité Un des grands mystères de la vie de Marilyn est l'identité exacte de son père. La mère de Marilyn, Gladys Baker (ou Gladys Mortenson), était une femme instable et fragile. On sait peu de chose de son premier mari si ce n'est qu'il se nommait Jack Baker et qu'il a été le père de deux enfants de Gladys : Hermitt Jack (24 janvier 1918 - années 1920, mort de tuberculose) et BerniceConnue comme Bernice Miracle (30 juillet 1919 - ?), demi-frère et demi-sœur de Marilyn. À la naissance de Norma Jeane, Jack avait disparu depuis longtemps et Gladys a probablement alors entretenu diverses liaisons. Selon les biographes et spécialistes de Marilyn et selon ce qu'elle-même en a (peu) su et dit, deux possibilités coexistent : * Martin Edward Mortenson (ou Mortensen) : second mari de Gladys, un boulanger né en Norvège en 1897 où il a abandonné femme et enfants pour se rendre aux États-Unis. Il épouse Gladys le 11 octobre 1924 puis la quitte rapidement avant de se tuer dans un accident de moto le 18 juin 1929 dans l'Ohio. Selon certaines sources, un autre Martin Edward Mortenson décédé en Californie en 1981 se revendiquait père de Marilyn et possédait une copie de son certificat de naissance. Sur le certificat de naissance de Marilyn ainsi que sur le certificat de mariage avec DiMaggio, le nom du père mentionné est Edward Mortenson. * C. Stanley Gifford : il a été l'amant de Gladys entre 1925 et 1926, alors qu'ils étaient collègues de travail . Leur liaison s'est terminée lorsque Gladys lui a annoncé être enceinte. Marilyn pensait qu'il était son père et a essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui à plusieurs reprises, sans succès ; plus tard, c'est lui qui lui a écrit et téléphoné à quelques années d'intervalle, sans succès également : elle aurait commenté qu' « il était trop tard ». Mariages Marilyn fut mariée trois fois : * juin 1942 - septembre 1946 : elle épouse à 16 ans James Dougherty (1921-2005), 21 ans, voisin et élève dans la même école secondaire . * janvier 1954 - octobre 1954 : elle épouse l'ancien joueur de base-ball Joe DiMaggio. Malgré leur divorce, ils furent très proches l'un de l'autre jusqu'au décès de Marilyn. DiMaggio, selon la légende, est resté amoureux d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, en mars 1999. Selon son conseiller Morris Engelberg, ses dernières paroles auraient été : I'll finally get to see Marilyn (« Je vais enfin revoir Marilyn »). * juin 1956 - janvier 1961 : elle épouse le dramaturge Arthur Miller, qui écrit pour elle le scénario du film Les Désaxés. Un quatrième mariage aurait été contracté avec un certain Robert Slatzer, qui a écrit avoir été l'ami et l'amant de Marilyn sur une assez longue période. Selon lui – car il semble que les amis de Marilyn ne l'aient pas connu –, Robert Slatzer, à cette époque journaliste, aurait été uni à l'actrice quelques jours, en octobre 1952. Mais cette union reste vraiment sujette à caution en raison de l'absence de tout document officiel. Slatzer déclarera, plus tard, que le mariage avait été annulé sous la pression des studios américains. Un chèque signé de la main de Marilyn, le 4 octobre 1952, dans une boutique de luxe de Los Angeles, invalide fortement les propos de Slatzer. Vie amoureuse |19}} janvier 2009}}Tout cela est sujet à caution mais appartient désormais à la légende. Nudité dans sa carrière En mai 1949, alors qu'elle boucle difficilement son budget, Marilyn pose nue pour un calendrier mural (connu sous le nom de calendrier Golden dreams, à savoir les célèbres photographies sur un fond de velours rouge) pour la somme de 50 US$. La poste américaine, le jugeant pornographique, en interdit la diffusion dans certains États. Une version retouchée est alors apparue avec des vêtements dessinés sur la photo originale. En 1952, alors qu'elle bénéficie déjà d'une notoriété certaine, la presse en rappelle l'existence et crée un petit scandale dont Marilyn se sort très bien en mettant en avant le besoin dans lequel elle se trouvait financièrement ; en décembre 1953, quelques-unes de ces photos apparaissent dans le premier numéro du magazine Playboy, son éditeur Hugh Hefner ayant racheté les clichés. Il y a également eu longtemps la rumeur que Marilyn avait joué, pour les mêmes raisons, dans des films érotiques ou pornographiques, dont un blue movie intitulé Apple Knockers and the Coke Bottle (littéralement Les Pommes amortisseurs et la Bouteille de coca). Des photos ont même été présentées dans des magazines érotiques dans le monde entier. En 1982, Playboy a infirmé cette rumeur en précisant que l'actrice de ce film était une ancienne playmate de 1954, Arlene Hunter (aussi orthographiée Arline), une blonde qui ressemblait assez à Marilyn jeune, il est vrai. En juin 1962, Marilyn Monroe participe à sa dernière séance de tournage. Contactée par le photographe Bert Stern, elle arrive au rendez-vous, dans une magnifique suite d'un grand hôtel de New York, avec quatre heures de retard. Elle pose pendant plus de douze heures. Le résultat est magnifique : plus de photos, dont les plus connues sont les « nus » où Marilyn montre une beauté extrêmement moderne. Les photos sont toujours exposées tous les ans aux quatre coins de la planète. La dernière exposition a eu lieu au musée Maillol à Paris en 2006. Incertitudes autour de sa mort Marilyn commence en 1962 le tournage de Something’s Got To Give de George Cukor. Ce tournage est interrompu en juin 1962, Marilyn étant trop épuisée physiquement. Elle est contrainte, ainsi que Dean Martin son partenaire qui prend sa défense, à payer des dommages et intérêts à la Fox pour rupture de contrat. Marilyn organise une campagne publicitaire et obtient le renouvellement du contrat le 1 août 1962. En échange d'honoraires dignes de la vedette qu'elle était, elle s'engage à renvoyer Paula Strasberg, son professeur. Ces conditions remplies, on s'attend à la reprise du tournage de Something's Got To Give le plus vite possible. Très instable psychologiquement, elle décède brutalement dans la nuit du 4 au 5 août. Les raisons de son décès restent aujourd'hui encore l'objet de polémiques. Le rapport du médecin-légiste de Los Angeles parle de suicide probable, dû à une surdose de barbituriques. Selon le romancier américain Norman Mailer, Marilyn aurait été victime d'un complot ourdi par le F.B.I. et la C.I.A. dans le but d'accumuler des preuves contre les Kennedy. L'écrivain en fait la première victime d'une série d'assassinats politiques incluant les Kennedy, Malcolm X et Martin Luther King. Selon Anthony Summers qui enquêta sur sa mort, on s'employa à tous les échelons des intimes et du pouvoir (Robert Kennedy, alors ministre de la Justice, était selon la rumeur l'amant de l'actrice) à faire du suicide volontaire ou involontaire de Marilyn quelque chose d'inéluctable. D'après Don WolfeDon Wolfe, Marilyn Monroe, Enquête sur un assassinat, 1998, Marilyn Monroe a été assassinée. Cette version impliquerait Robert Kennedy et tout un ensemble de proches de l'actrice qui se seraient tus pendant des années. Selon Donald Spoto, l'un de ses biographes les plus fiables, Marilyn est décédée à la suite d'une erreur médicale. On lui aurait administré un lavement à l'hydrate de chloral (le chloral lui permettait de dormir) alors qu'elle avait absorbé, préalablement, du Nembutal. Le mélange de ces deux substances peut, paraît-il, s'avérer fatal. Cette mort mystérieuse a inspiré dès 1963 la chanson Who killed Norma Jean ? de Norman Rosten et Pete Seeger. Enjeux financiers La robe que Marilyn Monroe portait lors de l'anniversaire du président John Fitzgerald Kennedy avait été vendue à 1,3 million de dollars aux enchères en 2006. Cette robe fourreau en gaze de soie rose parsemée de strass est ainsi devenue la robe la plus chère au monde, devançant celle que la princesse Diana portait pour danser avec John Travolta, vendue pour 222 500 dollars en juin 1997. Marilyn Monroe affiche, plus de 45 ans après sa mort, un revenu annuel estimé par le magazine Forbes à 9 millions de dollars. Elle est de ce fait considérée comme l'icone féminine la plus lucrative au monde. Pour l'anecdote, les quelque 576 lots vendus aux enchères par la maison Christie's les mercredi 27 et jeudi 28 octobre 1999 à New York avaient été légués par Marilyn à Lee Strasberg dans l'idée qu'il les remettrait à leur cercle d'amis, ce qu'il n'a pas fait : les biens ont été thésaurisés et, à la mort de Lee, transmis à sa deuxième épouse, Anna Strasberg, qui a finalement décidé de les vendre. Le montant total des enchères, estimé entre 10 et 15 millions de dollars, s'est élevé à 13,4 millions de dollars. L'actrice a également été le sujet d'une célèbre série de sérigraphies réalisée par le « pape » du Pop art, Andy Warhol en 1964Russianpaintings.net. C'est l'une des œuvres de l'artiste les plus reproduites à ce jour. En 1967, l'exposition Hommage to Marilyn Monroe rassemble de nombreux artistes de la tendance "Pop" à la galerie Sydney Janis de New York. Filmographie '' (1950)]] '' (1952)]] dans Chérie, je me sens rajeunir (1952)]] '' (1953)]] '' (1953)]] '' (1956)]] et Marilyn Monroe dans Le Prince et la Danseuse (1957)]] * 1947 : Dangerous Years (Dangerous Years) d'Arthur Pierson avec Billy Halop, Scotty Beckett et Donald Curtis Marilyn Monroe y joue une serveuse, Evie * 1948 : Bagarre pour une blonde (Scudda Hoo! Scudda Hay! '') de Hugh Herbert avec June Haver, Lon McCallister et Natalie Wood une jeune fille dans un canoë, au loin * 1948 : ''Les Reines du music-hall (Ladies of the Chorus) de Phil Karlson avec Adele Jergens et Rand Brooks Peggy Martin, une danseuse de revue * 1949 : La Pêche au trésor (Love Happy) de David Miller avec Harpo, Chico et Groucho, des Marx Brothers, et Ilona Massey une blonde poursuivie par des hommes * 1950 : Le Petit Train du far-west ( A Ticket to Tomahawk) de Richard Sale avec Dan Dailey et Anne Baxter Clara, une chanteuse danseuse * 1950 : Quand la ville dort (The Asphalt Jungle) de John Huston avec Sterling Hayden et Louis Calhern Angela Phinlay, maîtresse d'un avocat, qui la fait passer pour sa nièce * 1950 : Les Rois de la piste (The Fireball '') de Tay Garnett avec Mickey Rooney et Pat O'Brien Polly, une amie de Johnny * 1950 : ''Ève (All About Eve) de Joseph Mankiewicz avec Bette Davis et Anne Baxter Miss Caswell, protégée du critique DeWitt * 1950 : Tourment (Right Cross) de John Sturges avec June Allyson et Dick Powell Dusky Ledoux, une jolie fille qui accompagne Rick dans une boîte de nuit * 1951 : Home Town Story (Home Town Story) d' Arthur Pierson avec Jeffrey Lynn et Donald Crisp Iris Martin, secrétaire du journal * 1951 : Rendez-moi ma femme (As Young as You Feel) de Harmon Jones avec Monty Woolley et Thelma Ritter Harriet, secrétaire d'un directeur de société * 1951 : Nid d'amour (Love Nest) de Joseph Newman avec June Haver et William Lundigan Roberta Stevens, une nouvelle voisine * 1951 : Chéri, divorçons (Let's Make It Legal) de Richard Sale avec Claudette Colbert et Macdonald Carey Joyce Mannering, une femme qui sort avec Hugh lequel veut rendre jalouse son ex-femme * 1952 : Le démon s'éveille la nuit (Clash by Night) de Fritz Lang avec Barbara Stanwyck et Paul Douglas Peggy, qui travaille dans une conserverie de poissons et qui aime Joe * 1952 : Cinq mariages à l'essai (We're Not Married!) d' Edmund Goulding avec Ginger Rogers et Fred Allen Annabel Norris, Mrs. Mississippi, que son mari préférerait voir en gentille femme au foyer * 1952 : Troublez-moi ce soir (Don't Bother to Knock) de Roy Ward Baker avec Richard Widmark et Anne Bancroft Nelle Forbes, une baby-sitter * 1952 : Chérie, je me sens rajeunir (Monkey Business) de Howard Hawks avec Cary Grant, Ginger Rogers et Charles Coburn Miss Lois Laurel, une secrétaire dans un laboratoire scientifique * 1952 : La Sarabande des pantins (O. Henry's Full House) (film de cinq sketches: ici nous ne mentionnons que les données concernant celui avec Marilyn, The Cop and the Anthem) de Henry Koster avec Charles Laughton et David Wayne Margie, une prostituée * 1953 : Niagara (Niagara) de Henry Hathaway avec Joseph Cotten, Jean Peters et Max Showalter Rose Loomis, une femme descendue dans un hôtel avec son mari * 1953 : Les hommes préfèrent les blondes (Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) de Howard Hawks avec Jane Russell, Charles Coburn et Elliott Reid Lorelei Lee, une chercheuse de dot, chanteuse * 1953 : Comment épouser un millionnaire (How to Marry a Millionaire) de Jean Negulesco avec Betty Grable, Lauren Bacall et David Wayne Pola Debevoise, un mannequin qui cherche un mari * 1954 : La Rivière sans retour (River of No Return) d' Otto Preminger avec Robert Mitchum, Rory Calhoun et Tommy Rettig Kay Weston, une chanteuse de cabaret * 1954 : La Joyeuse Parade (There's No Business Like Show Business) de Walter Lang avec Ethel Merman, Donald O'Connor et Dan Dailey Vicky, une chanteuse dans une boîte de nuit * 1955 : Sept ans de réflexion (The Seven Year Itch) de Billy Wilder avec Tom Ewell la fille au-dessus, une voisine, mannequin à la télévision * 1956 : Arrêt d'autobus (Bus Stop) de Joshua Logan avec Don Murray, Arthur O'Connell et Betty Field Cherie, femme légère qui voudrait devenir chanteuse * 1957 : Le Prince et la Danseuse (The Prince and the Showgirl) de Laurence Olivier avec Laurence Olivier, Sybil Thorndike et Richard Wattis Elsie Marina, une danseuse de music-hall * 1959 : Certains l'aiment chaud (Some Like It Hot) de Billy Wilder avec Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon et George Raft Sugar Kane Kowalczyk, chanteuse et joueuse de ukulélé * 1960 : Le Milliardaire (Let's Make Love) de George Cukor avec Yves Montand, Tony Randall et Frankie Vaughan Amanda Dell, une actrice de théâtre et chanteuse * 1961 : Les Désaxés (The Misfits) de John Huston avec Clark Gable, Montgomery Clift et Thelma Ritter Roslyn Tabor, femme divorcée vulnérable * 1962 : Something's Got to Give (Something's Got To Give) film inachevé de 37 minutes de George Cukor avec Dean Martin et Cyd Charisse Ellen Arden, une femme disparue il y a plusieurs années en mer qui revient à la maison. Voix françaises C'est la comédienne Claire Guibert qui a prêté sa voix à Marilyn dans la plupart des versions françaises de ses films mais elle a également été doublée par Mony Dalmès (Les hommes préfèrent les blondes, Comment épouser un millionnaire) et Claude Daltys (Quand la ville dort). Chansons enregistrées * Ladies of the Chorus du film Les Reines du music-hall * Every Baby Needs a Da Da Daddy du film Les Reines du music-hall * Anyone Can See I Love You du film Les Reines du music-hall * Kiss du film Niagara * She Acts Like a Woman Should (1953) * When I Fall in Love (1953) * A Fine Romance (1953) * Do it again (1953) * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend du film Les hommes préfèrent les blondes * Bye Bye Baby du film Les hommes préfèrent les blondes * When love goes wrong du film Les hommes préfèrent les blondes * Two Little Girls from Little Rock du film Les hommes préfèrent les blondes * The River of No Return du film La Rivière sans retour * One Silver Dollar du film La Rivière sans retour * I'm Gonna File My Claim du film La Rivière sans retour * Down In the Meadow du film La Rivière sans retour * Lazy du film La Joyeuse Parade * You'd be surprised du film La Joyeuse Parade * Heat wave du film La Joyeuse Parade * A Man Chases a Girl du film La Joyeuse Parade * After You Get What You Want, You Don't Want It" du film ''La Joyeuse Parade * There's No Business Like Show Business du film La Joyeuse Parade * That Old Black Magic du film Arrêt d'autobus * I Found a Dream du film Le Prince et la Danseuse * I Wanna be Loved By You du film Certains l'aiment chaud * Runnin' Wild du film Certains l'aiment chaud * I'm Thru With Love du film Certains l'aiment chaud * Some Like It Hot du film Certains l'aiment chaud * My Heart Belongs to Daddy du film Le Milliardaire * Specialization du film Le Milliardaire * Let's Make Love du film Le Milliardaire * Incurably Romantic du film Le Milliardaire * Happy Birthday, Mr President Mensurations En 1955, Marilyn suggéra que son épitaphe fût : « Ici repose Marilyn Monroe, 97-62-92 » Bibliographie Il s'agit d'une bibliographie incomplète, puisque de nombreux ouvrages en français sont disponibles. Les livres en anglais, comme les éditions épuisées, sont mentionnés en raison de leurs qualités et il peut être assez facile de les trouver sur internet, neufs ou d'occasion. * Michael Conway et Mark Ricci, Marilyn Monroe, Henri Veyrier, Paris, 1974, traduction de Henri Daussy. Epuisé. (Bon compte-rendu de la filmographie, des critiques de l'époque, très belles photos de tournage.) * Norman Mailer, Marilyn - a Biography, Grosset & Dunlap, New York, 1973 ; (français : Mémoires imaginaires de Marilyn Monroe, Ed. 10-18, 1991, ISBN 2264016434), plusieurs rééditions en anglais; tirages épuisés, mais cela se trouve assez facilement sur Internet. (Cette biographie est critiquée, car d'aucuns commentent que Mailer parle moins de Marilyn que de sa fixation sur Marilyn; l'iconographie est cependant absolument superbe.) * Randall Riese et Neal Hitchens, The Unabridged Marilyn - Her life from A to Z, Congdon & Weed, Inc., New York, 1987 ; plusieurs retirages chez différents éditeurs ensuite. (Plaira à tout admirateur, car la vie de Marilyn, les gens, les films, etc., sont classés par ordre alphabétique.) * Anthony Summers, Les Vies secrètes de Marilyn Monroe (Goddess - The secret lives of Marilyn Monroe, 1985), Presses de la Renaissance, Paris, 1986, traduction de Daniel Authier; J'ai lu, 1987 ; tirages épuisés mais la version de poche se trouve encore facilement neuve. (Considéré, notamment par les auteurs de The Unabridged Marilyn - Her life from A to Z, comme un des bons ouvrages sur Marilyn.) * Michel Schneider, Marilyn dernières séances, Grasset, 2006, ISBN 2246703719. Prix Interallié. Roman sur sa psychanalyse avec Ralph Greenson. Michel Schneider donne une synthèse romancée mais très documentée sur sa fin. * François Forestier, Marilyn et JFK, Albin Michel, 2008. * The Personal Property of Marilyn Monroe, catalogue de vente aux enchères de la maison Christie's. Ce catalogue cartonné de 415 pages présente tous les objets provenant de la succession et mis en vente les mercredi 27 et jeudi 28 octobre 1999 à New York, à savoir habits, lettres, photos, livres, bijoux, vaisselle, documents officiels, etc. Voir aussi Liens externes * * Site officiel * Dossiers du FBI, deux fichiers (97 pages) * La Marilyn que j'aime Phototéque Notes et références Catégorie:Naissance à Los Angeles Catégorie:Actrice américaine Catégorie:Chanteuse américaine Catégorie:Chanteuse de jazz Catégorie:Modèle pour Playboy Catégorie:Nom de scène Catégorie:Marilyn Monroe Catégorie:Suicide par empoisonnement Catégorie:Naissance en 1926 Catégorie:Décès en 1962 Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine britannique Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine norvégienne